the fall of the pretty cure
by Sparklemagicshine
Summary: something possess Cure Black to murder her friends because the spirit said there can be only one cure and killing her friends starts driving her into insanity
1. broken heart

Disclaimer I don't own pretty cure

Chapter 1 broken heart

Nagisa was having an ordinary day until something possess her, " _Nagisa Misumi, I want you to kill every single pretty cure you know, there can only be one cure, and that pretty cure is you,"_ "who are you and how do you know my name," said Nagisa as she looked around, "weird, but he has a point there can only be one pretty cure," Nagisa then goes home and lives the rest of her day normally and tomorrow she goes and kills her friends. Nagisa quickly grabs a knife from the kitchen early in the morning because she chose a knife as her murder weapon, "time to show that there can only be one cure," said Nagisa. Nagisa went out to meet up with her first victim, her friend Honoka, they sat down on the bench and Nagisa had the knife in her hand, "what a wonderful day, huh Nagisa," said Honoka in her sweet voice that many people will miss once Nagisa kills her, "yes it is," said Nagisa, who was tempting to kill Honoka right then and there, "Honoka can you please follow me," "sure Nagisa," said Honoka, Nagisa brought Honoka somewhere where there was no one around to hide that she was Honoka's murderer, Nagisa then sneaks up on Honoka and stabs her, "N-Nagi-sa why you do this to me," said Honoka as she's dying, "I thought we were friends," "I'm sorry Honoka," said Nagisa, "but there can only be one cure," Nagisa pulls the knife out of Honoka's now dead body, "now it's Hikari's time to die." Nagisa sneaked around trying not to get caught since she was covered in Honoka's blood, "there's Hikari," whispered Nagisa, "Hikari come here," "oh Nagisa," said Hikari, "I'll be right there," like what Nagisa did with Honoka, she brought Hikari somewhere where no one was around and stabs her, Hikari said nothing as she died, "hmph I'm proud of myself," said Nagisa.

 _ **me: so this is a random story I thought of, I this story connects to how the equestria pretty cure came to be since they all were people who died and some were pretty cure**_


	2. fallen stars and butterflies

Chapter 2 fallen stars and butterflies

Nagisa has already killed her 2 teammates and she started to go insane, "next is Saki and Mai," said Nagisa insanely, then she saw Saki walk by and Nagisa called her, "hey Nagisa….," said Saki, "what is this red stuff you're covered in, I hope it's not blood," "uh no it isn't blood," said Nagisa, "it's uh ketchup," "and why are you not with Honoka and Hikari," asked Saki, "they're busy today," Nagisa responded lyingly since she was covered in their blood as she walked around Saki to get behind her, "ok Nagi….," said Saki, and before she finished her sentence she looked down and saw a knife in her chest, "Nagisa what have you done, why'd you stab me, you were lying you killed Honoka and Hikari, and you're covered in their blood and now mine," Nagisa pulled the knife out and let Saki's body fall onto the ground and now Saki lays dead in her own blood.

"Nagisa what have you done," said Mai in shock seeing Nagisa covered in blood and seeing Saki's dead body, "why'd you kill Saki," "there can only be one cure," said Nagisa starting to go attack Mai, "AND THAT CURE IS ME," "you monster," said Mai as she magically turns into Cure Egret, Nagisa magically turns into Cure Black, "we are supposed to work together," said Cure Egret, "working together doesn't matter any more," said the insane Cure Black, "Cure White, Shiny Luminous, and Cure Bloom are gone, now it's just you and everyone else left till I'm the last cure standing," "I will have to stop you," said Cure Egret, "I won't let you kill anyone else," "how," said the insane Cure Black, "you don't have Cure Bloom anymore," "what's going on back…. here," said Nozomi in shock after seeing Saki's dead body, "which one of you killed Bloom," "Black killed her," said Cure Egret, "she's no longer the Cure Black we remember, she's gone insane, transform and help me," Nozomi of course transforms into Cure Dream. Cure Egret and Cure Dream fought her friend who is now completely out of her mind, but sadly the fight ended with Cure Egret and Cure Dream losing their lives, Cure Egret was stabbed in the heart and Cure Dream's head was cut off, "that's 5 cures down," said Cure Black who's now completely insane.

The next cure on her to kill list was Cure Rouge, luckily Rin was home alone, Nagisa tried her best to not look insane and knocked on the door, "hey Nagisa," said Rin, "I don't see you here often," "mind if I come in," said Nagisa trying to hide the knife, Rin let her in and before she knew it, Nagisa started stabbing her, "Nagisa stop," said Rin pleading Nagisa to stop, "STOP," and then Rin died, "that's another dead," she later went off to kill Urara, Komachi, Karen, and Kurumi.


End file.
